Purple Blossom
by Prominensa
Summary: Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] "Kau adalah DNA. Tergabung dari warna ungu dan merah muda. Warna itu perlambangan dari Mama dan Papamu. Kelak kau akan bertemu dengan mereka. Itulah takdirmu."


**Purple Blossom**

 **Author: Zuppa Soup**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Prompt: #79**

 **Kategori: SasuSakuSara Canon**

 **Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri]** "Kau adalah _DNA_. Tergabung dari warna ungu dan merah muda. Warna itu perlambangan dari Mama dan Papamu. Kelak kau akan bertemu dengan mereka. Itulah takdirmu."

"Ahh, Sasuke- _kun_ . . . "

"Sakuraaah . . ."

Mereka berdua adalah sepasang suami-istri yang tengah melakukan malam pertama di musim semi. Berada di atas ranjang, di bawah selimut yang sama. Dalam dinginnya malam, pria itu mendekap tubuh istrinya dengan menggunakan satu tangan.

Ia hanya ingin tubuh istrinya hangat dengan sebuah pelukan satu tangan ini. Bahkan demi melindungi wanitanya, si pria rela terjaga di dalam gua yang hanya diterangi api unggun kecil di dekat mereka.

Inilah awal mula kisah mereka dimulai. Tentang mereka berdua juga tambahan anggota keluarga lainnya.

 **Purple Blossom**

"Aku-dimana?" tanyaku kepada sesorang di sekitarku.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa, batinku.

Tidak lama aku melihat cahaya terang menghampiriku. Cahayanya menyilaukan sehingga membuat aku tertunduk. Dia adalah...

"Tuhan" sapa seseorang di sebelahku. Dia sama halnya denganku. Bentuknya sama namun dia sudah mengenal sesuatu di hadapanku ini.

"Tuhan ya...?" gumamku.

Cahaya itu mulai mendekat, dan mengeluarkan kalimat yang membuatku sedikit tidak paham. Tapi, entah kenapa aku memercayai ucapannya.

"Kau adalah _DNA_. Tergabung dari warna ungu dan merah muda. Warna itu perlambangan dari Mama dan Papamu. Kelak kau akan bertemu dengan mereka. Itulah takdirmu."

"Jadi, aku ini _DNA_ ya?"

Meskipun aku sendiri tidak paham tapi aku senang mendengar kabar itu. Aku pun antusias ingin segera bertemu dengan yang dimaksud 'Mama' dan 'Papa' itu? Sepertinya mereka seseorang yang penting bagiku.

.

.

.

Aku tengah bermain dengan teman-temanku yang lain. Setelah cukup lama berada di sini, perlahan ada perkembangan dalam bentukku. Aku tidak lagi berupa _DNA_. Wujudku kini bagaikan segumpal darah yang mempunyai jantung. Kata temanku namaku adalah _embrio_.

Meski aku belum tumbuh panca indera tapi detak jantungku ini seirama dengan seseorang. Tuhan bilang jantungku seirama dengan Mama.

"Tuhan, kapan aku akan bersama Mama dan Papaku?" tanyaku dengan nada memelas.

Tuhan mengatakan kepadaku supaya aku bersabar. Karena semua itu juga tergantung dari Mama dan Papaku yang merawatku selama aku berada di dalam rahim. Jika, Mama dan Papa menjagaku dengan baik, bisa dipastikan di usia kandungan Mama yang ke 16 minggu Tuhan akan meniupkan aku ke dalam rahim Mama.

Mama dan Papa, aku mohon berjanjilah untuk menjagaku. Aku berada di sini mengawasi kalian bersama Tuhan.

Kupandangi wajah Mamaku yang sangat cantik sedang terlelap di sebelah Papa. Malam ini Papa terjaga seperti biasanya. Aku pun tersenyum melihat mereka.

.

.

.

Hingga suatu pagi menjelang, wajah Mama terlihat pucat. Aku kasihan melihatnya. Tidak lama berselang Mama memuntahkan isian di perutnya. Papa pun sangat khawatir melihatnya.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari penginapan untukmu istirahat," kata Papa.

"Maaf ya, Anata ! Aku jadi menyusahkanmu begini," Mama berkata dengan kepala menunduk.

Papa pun berjongkok mengimbangi tubuh Mama. Membuat Mama mau tidak mau memandangnya.

"Sakura, ada cakra asing di dalam sini," Papa menunjuk perut Mama, membuat Mama mengerutkan dahinya.

Mama nampak berpikir sejenak, mencoba mencerna kata demi kata ucapan Papa. Dan tiba-tiba wajahnya merona. Mama baru sadar ada penyatuan cakra di dalam rahimnya. Ada aku si _embrio_ di dalam dirinya. Nyawa kami saling terhubung lewat detak jantung yang seirama ini.

Sekali lagi aku tersenyum.

.

.

.

Perut Mama mulai membuncit dan itu sangat lucu. Ah, aku jadi tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu mereka. Sesekali Mama mengelusku dengan telapak tangannya. Tangannya hangat menyalurkan cinta kasihnya untukku. Aku bahagia.

Sedang Papa , ia selalu mencarikan Mama makanan yang bernutrisi di dalam hutan ini. Mama dan Papa memutuskan tetap melakukan perjalanan karena tidak memungkinkan untuk mencari penginapan yang dekat dengan perjalanan mereka.

Dan tiba-tiba...

" _Anata_ , aku ingin makan sesuatu."

Mama sepertinya mulai manja dengan Papa. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di sebuah hutan bambu dan tidak jauh dari sana sepertinya ada rumah penduduk.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Papa.

"Aku hanya ingin makan _pie_ apel, _Anata_ ," jawab Mama dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Papa mengernyitkan dahinya. Pertanda dia tidak mengerti. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam hutan. Tidak mungkin akan menemukan makanan semacam itu.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa menemukannya." Dengan nada ketus Papa memberitahu Mama jika apa yang diinginkannya itu kelewat sulit. Tapi, Mama malah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mencoba mencari alasan lain agar Papa mau mengusahakannya.

"Baiklah Sakura, aku mengerti." Papa mendekatkan wajahnya di depan wajah Mama, membuat rona merah di kedua pipi Mama. Reflek ia pun memejamkan matanya berharap Papa memberikan kejutan untuknya.

Tapi, sayang Papa hanya menyentilkan jarinya ke arah _jidat_ lebar Mama.

" _Ittai_ , Sasuke- _kun_ ," Mama mengaduh sambil memegangi dahinya dengan telapak tangannya. Papa pun tersenyum melihatnya. Begitu pun juga denganku. Aku juga senang melihat kebersamaan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Apa kau siap?" Tuhan bertanya padaku. Ah, mungkinkah ini saatnya, pikirku.

Aku pun menganggukkan kepala. Aku sudah sangat siap saat ini. Akhirnya setelah aku menanti hingga 16 Minggu, Tuhan mengirimku juga ke dalam rahim Mama.

Tuhan memberi isyarat padaku dan aku pun seolah memejamkan mata. Tidak lama aku pun merasa hawa lain keberadaanku. Aku tidak lagi bersama temanku di surga. Tapi aku berada di ruangan seperti balon yang terisi penuh oleh cairan. Ini adalah cairan ketuban.

Namaku sekarang berubah menjadi janin. Organ dalamku pun mulai tumbuh. Tinggal menanti organ luar saja. Seandainya sudah lengkap semua, aku ingin segera memberi tendangan kecil pada perut Mama, agar mereka tahu aku ingin segera bertemu mereka.

Minggu demi minggu aku bertambah usia. Perkembanganku mulai banyak. Seluruh anggota tubuhku mulai lengkap.

Terkadang aku bermain bersama Mama dan Papa dengan menyahuti elusan mereka dengan tendang kecilku.

" _Anata_ , cepat taruh tanganmu di perutku," Mama menarik tangan Papa sebelum tidur. Kedua tangan mereka mengelusku dengan lembut. Aku sangat bahagia dengan perlakuan mereka. Mereka menjagaku dengan sangat baik. Melindungiku dari bahaya.

Aku pun membalasnya dengan tendangan yang sangat kuat. Membuat Mama sedikit memekik dan Papa terkejut. Tapi tak lama mereka terkekeh geli.

"Ini baru anak Mama. Sangat menyebalkan dan galak." Papa membuat pujian yang kelewat menusuk bagi Mama.

Mama pun mencubit pinggang Papa dengan sangat kuat. Papa hampir menangis dibuatnya. Aku pun jadi ingin tertawa melihatnya.

"Papamu juga galak tapi..." Mama terdiam tiba-tiba.

"..." aku dan Papa jadi penasaran dengan lanjutannya.

"Tapi ia sangat tampan." Mama tersenyum dengan hangat. Menunjukkan deretan giginya dengan pose lucu.

Mereka berdua saling menempelkan kening mereka. Saat itu aku juga mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Papa untuk Mama.

Kemudian mereka saling menempelkan bibir satu sama lain. Tanpa sengaja kutendang perut Mama, yang berakhir dengan kekehan geli dari mereka berdua.

" _Gomenasai_ , Mama, Papa. _Oyasuminasai_ !" ucapku di dalam sana.

.

.

.

Sebentar lagi aku diprediksi akan bertemu dengan Mama dan Papaku. Aku sangat senang sekali jika mengingatnya. Aku berharap kami bertiga bisa bersama sesegera mungkin.

Karena senang sekali aku pun mengemut ibu jariku dan menendang - nendang di perut Mama. Posisiku sendiri sudah berbalik lagi. Dimana kepala di bawah dan kaki di atas. Begitu juga dengan _plasenta_ ku , sudah berada di atas.

Di sini aku dapat mendengar langkah kaki Mama dan Papa. Sepertinya hari ini adalah siang hari dan musim semi. Suasana di hutan sangatlah sejuk. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahaya di sekitarnya.

Mama tertawa riang. Entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan bersama Papa. Tapi, aku senang mendengar tawanya. Sedang Papa tidak begitu terdengar suaranya.

Saat mereka sedang asyik-asyiknya tertawa riang, ada sesuatu yang entah apa membuat Mama sepertinya terdorong.

"Ahh, _anata_..." pekiknya.

Aku ikut tergoncang di dalam rahim Mama. Kudengar Papa seperti mengeluarkan kata - kata yang sulit aku cerna.

" _Katon gokyaku no jutsu_!"

Sepertinya ada seseorang yang menghalangi perjalanan mereka. Papa juga sepertinya tengah berkelahi dengan seseorang. Mungkin perampok atau semacamnya. Sedangkan Mama terus mengerang kesakitan.

Aku bingung menjelaskan keadaanku sendiri. Karena guncangan tadi membuat suatu dorongan yang membuat aku ingin segera keluar. Bahkan cairan yang mengelilingi ku berkurang sedih demi sedikit.

Mama apa yang terjadi. Kau tak henti-hentinya mengerang sakit. Sedangkan diriku merasa tidak sanggup lagi jika lebih lama di dalam sini. Jika cairan ini habis atau masuk mulutku, aku takut pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa bertemu kalian.

" _Ana_ - _ta_..." Mama memanggil Papa dengan nada suara yang berat.

Seketika kurasakan tubuh Mama terangkat. Mungkin Papa sedang menggendong Mama mencari bala bantuan. Ayo cepat Papa! Batinku.

"Bertahanlah Sakura !" aku tahu Papa sekarang tengah melesat pergi, mencari pertolongan agar kami selamat.

Tuhan izinkan aku bertemu Mama dan Papa.

.

.

.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Ceritanya panjang Karin. Cepat tolong Sakura !"

Sepertinya Papa membawa Mama ke suatu tempat. Entahlah ini ada dimana. Tapi dari sini aku dapat mendengar Papa sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang bernama Karin. Aku harap orang itu bisa menyelamatkan Mama dan juga aku.

"Sakura, ayo dorong terus!" teriak wanita itu.

"Ugggghh, hah-hah-hah..." Mama terus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendorongku keluar.

Tenaga Mama membuatku perlahan-lahan melesat ke arah suatu lubang. Mungkin memang inilah saatnya aku keluar dari rahim Mama dan melihat dunia. Perlahan tapi pasti Mama terus berusaha mendorongku.

Kepalaku sudah berada di luar. Hal itu cukup membuat semua yang ada di ruangan merasa lega, tidak terkecuali Mama dan Papa.

"Sakura, kau pasti bisa," suara Papa seolah memberi mantra untuk Mama. Dan sepertinya mantra itu cukup manjur untuknya. Alhasil sekali hentakan saja tubuhku keluar seutuhnya dari rahim Mama.

"Sakura, bayimu perempuan. Selamat ya!" teriak wanita bernama Karin itu.

Aku merasa senang dan menangis haru. Pelan-pelan kubuka kedua mataku. Inikah wajah Mama dan Papaku? Inikah dunia itu?

Bahkan Papa tanpa segan menggendong tubuh mungilku. Dan aku bisa melihat ada tetesan bening yang jatuh dari matanya. Papa juga melengkungkan senyum untukku. Senyumannya itu mampu membuatku langsung jatuh cinta seketika.

Dengan hati-hati Mama mengangkat tubuhku dari gendongan Papa. Mama memberiku ASI tanpa aku meminta. Ia tahu jika aku tengah dilanda rasa lapar sekarang.

Secara bergantian bibir mereka mengecupi keningku. Aku menggeliat senang karnanya. Suatu anugerah bisa mempunya Mama yang cantik dan Papa yang tampan. Aku senang aku terlahir dari _DNA_ kalian.

Tidak lama aku pun merasa mengantuk berat. Maaf Mama, Papa, aku ingin istirahat sejenak. Terima kasih Tuhan karena sudah mempertemukanku dengan Mama dan Papa paling keren di dunia ini.

Sayup-sayup ku dengar mereka memanggilku dengan sebuah nama...

 **UCHIHA SARADA.**

 **[End]**

 _"Anak-anak tidak akan mengingat anda pada hal-hal materi yang anda berikan, namun pada perasaan menghargai mereka yang anda tunjukkan."_

 _~ Richard L Evans~_

 **Purple Blossom**

 **NOTE:**

Selamat ulang tahun my husbando 2D, Papa Ukeh, aku ucapin sekarang ya walau kayaknya belum waktunya 😂

Special for event BTC yang tidak terasa akan segera habis waktunya.

Aku harap fic ini masih masuk dalam prompt.

Cerita sedikit, semua ini terinspirasi dr ending BNTNG yang full uchiha family. Sumpah ending itu bikin aku baper. Semoga animasinya nanti tidak mengecewakan SSavers.

Untuk judul aku terinspirasi dr salah satu sabun cuci baju lho *LOL ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ Karena aku rasa pas ada perpaduan purple (sasuke) dan blossom (sakura) （〜^∇^)〜

Yah, semoga kalian suka fic ini. Jika tidak sempurna mohon maaf ya readers ( ˘ ³˘)❤


End file.
